A process for producing 2-(1-hydroxyalkyl)cycloalkanone by aldol condensation of a cycloalkanone with an aldehyde or ketone in the presence of water and a basic catalyst is conventionally known as disclosed in JP-A 56-147740 and JP-A 2001-335529.